Any fire, and or heat producing device, rechargeable in nature, and its desired function is to charge other devices as well as ignite to flame what so ever the consumer wishes. Any portable back up energy source designed for complimenting any other hand held device by means of electronic energy transfer in any shape or fashion and all things embodied in the specifications of this device, to be of my conception. Egg shape represents the birth of innovation of combined technology. Bringing the world together as well as its devices.